There is a need for a phosphor mixture which has a long lifetime and is suitable for generating warm-white light with high efficiency. In particular, there is a need for a phosphor mixture suitable for use at high temperatures, as well as an optoelectronic component and a street lamp comprising such a phosphor mixture.